Hellfire
by RandomSheepdog
Summary: Oneshot. Light has certain thoughts about his enemy one night... dark thoughts... Yaoi, LxLight. Technically LightxLight, heh...


**Sheepdog fanfic number three.**

**Okay, this if my first fic to be sexually themed. Hope you enjoy. Parts of it may seem a little short, but remember… it isn't real sex, so it should technically be that way, that and I make it a point here to leave certain things to the reader's imagination. Glad I got that out of the way, read on.**

--

It had become his destiny.

'_The human whose name is written in this note shall die.'_

It had sounded like some sort of sick prank at first. There was no way…

But there was.

Finally, had been his thought. Yagami Raito… small, lone Raito. By fate's golden hand, he, of all the people in the world… had been chosen. From above, that fateful day, the notebook had fallen to his hands… He had been given the ultimate power. With this creation, he thought, all evil… every cruel, murderous, and disgusting human being that walked the earth would die at the mighty pen of justice.

Or so he thought.

As fate would have it, the one man came… the soul person who dared to clash against the will of justice. And by Raito's law, anyone who willed to do such… would die.

_L._

_--_

Nighttime. When the moon rises above and its mystical light upon the earth which sleeps. The shadows twitch, the obscure winds roll among the unknown floor, as the people inside their houses stay safe in bed. Darkness, and quietude. In the Yagami household that night, not a soul lay awake… aside from one.

In the darkness that floated amongst the quiet room, somewhere inside of all that black… a flustering heat raged.

Raito was warm, tucked under his covers for the evening. Safe and sleepy on the outside… but being troubled to no end on the inside. His flesh felt heated, almost to the point of burning. His breathing came in short and husky gasps. The brunette man's lips were parting delicately, with traces of saliva glazing them, like the drinking residue upon the rim of a glass.

His eyes were weary. They had grown tired of the redundant exercise of letting themselves shut… and shooting back open again. Raito was making it a point to keep them open that night…

Lest that awful image come back to him again.

This ordeal of trying to get to sleep was being dreadfully troublesome for him. His body, snug inside the blanket, was filled with peaceful security… His mind, on the other hand, filled with terrible insecurity.

_The auburn-haired man sat across from him quietly. It was an average day… or average by Raito's standards, at least. It was a frustrating mess, he had never suspected that a person such as L could exist… The man had him matched on every level of intelligence. L… that quirky detective. Kira's soul challenger… well, formidable challenger. _

_The one who, by any means necessary… must die._

_The men sat in a café, a modestly silent location. From the sleepy corners, peoples' voices floated casually. The sun outside was a delicate yellow, shifting past the sakura trees and painting the walls in all warm splatters._

"_I thank you for joining me here, Yagami-kun," the detective said. "Sometimes I myself enjoy a small day out."_

_Raito grinned back at him politely on the outside. Underneath, he itched with the uttermost irritation. He despised L. The tanuki-eyed hunchback always stared at him with the coldest of glances… those wide eyes, with irises black as pitch digging into him as if to view his very soul. _

_At the moment, the detective was picking at a cake. Raito watched him with hatred. The raven-haired man… he always appeared so reserved, yet so blindly carefree at the came time. It was probably those eyes. Those heartless, coal eyes… that always stared, and nothing more. For he knew, tat the mighty L never truly trusted anyone. It was all too strange that he would be the kind to walk right up to your face and say "I am L," and "I think you're Kira." It was so mystifying._

The curious chill trickled down through his belly once again. By the minute, it was growing stronger. Without even knowing it, he slowly moved his hand to his chest.

He realized that he was sweating.

As the heat started to become unbearable for him, Raito shot upwards and swiftly removed the nightshirt from his back. Cool air caressed his skin at the action, so he took a deep breath and deposited himself into the bed again.

He continued to curse himself all the while.

The flesh there was flustered with warmth. He teased it daintily with his fingertips. Before he knew it, the rough strokes had developed into succulent strides of his palm across his body. Of course, Raito knew very well what was going on with him, it was quite the common need, after all. But all the same, he refused to fulfill it.

And all because of that… _that…_

_L's hair had a mysterious sparkle in the noontime sun. The way it spiked and flowed, pulling the rays this way and that in between the scraggly ends…. And Raito saw with close observation, the way this coal-colored mess fueled his skin with a blinding snowiness. Slowly the detective hunched some more, reaching forward to lift his little cup of tea._

Something in his mind gave a horrified leap. It was that thing… that vision.

And it could be denied no longer.

Though one thing was for certain, at least. He knew he had not fallen in love with L, or anything else of the sort. Such an emotion for the detective would be inconceivable by him.

The man that must be destroyed.

But alas, none could change what was happening right now… This was not him.

He tore the pillow out from under his head and gripped it close as a feral glare scratched itself upon his features. He held it close to him… flattening it against his bare chest and running his palm across the back.

_Ryuuzaki._

He longed to grip the quirky detective in his arms. That horrific and obscure thought plagued him… _plagued_ him…

_The teacup traveled up to meet the man's lips in the ever-delicate L-like fashion. Raito beheld the bony hand, pondering the strange ways in which the raven could keep himself so increduously skinny. The cake certainly couldn't help. So what in the world did?_

_But that was L for you._

_Mysterious L._

Breath came to him ferociously. It was happening. With no hesitation, his teeth were bared and he gnashed them into the pillow, which mimicked the imaginary form of the raven in front of him. Raito cursed violently at the detective, clawing at the cushion. It was not his fault… he was Kira, he was the divine justice in this world. This dreadful arousal, it could not be happening to him… it just couldn't…

It was all the raven's fault.

He panted. He longed. Lazily, he rolled the pillow he was grasping over to his side.

Perhaps, maybe, if he just tried not to think of _him…_

He lay sprawled open in the black room. The darkness, it was cool… but his body, was so very, very _hot… _He thought about it a minute. His hand still played unconsciously with the sweaty skin of his chest.

Before his mind could even consider, it crept downward.

The man mentally flayed himself, over and over again. As the fingers quickened their speed down his abdomen, his breathing went along with them.

He squinted… making sure not to completely close his eyes, due to the obvious concern… as the fingers touched under the silken line of his waistband. Raito's heart thudded in his ears. His back gave a little arch as ever so delicately, they met with the first speck of auburn-colored bristle there. Breath heavy he grabbed the undergarment with his free hand and pulled it slickly down the perspiring skin. Fully unclothed beneath his sheets, he wasted not another minute and endowed himself in a swift, firm grip.

He drew in the sharpest of breaths at the sensation and allowed an embarrassing cry to escape his lips.

Raito's back bent hazardously at the feeling he gave himself. Relief half-held him, and desperately hungry for more he began to stroke.

Just as the thick heat grew upon him and the strokes sent piercing flames throughout his flesh, his brain was seized in that unrelenting vicegrip again.

And right now, of all the times… it felt more horrible than ever before.

…_hair had a mysterious sparkle in the noontime sun._

_Ryuuzaki._

…_longed to grip the quirky detective in his arms._

And at that, he wailed. _Wailed. _He, the almighty, untouchable Kira… was currently suffering at the crotch from the mental image of such a scraggly-haired, untidy outcast.

He threw his head back in anguish, auburn hair sweeping in all directions…hand still gripping his hot thickness. Why. Why, why, _why?_

"_It's not my fault… It's not my fault…"_ Raito almost felt the tears of shame pulling at the corners of his eyes.

That tore it.

Darkness fleeted back into his heart.

At long last, the grotesque image flushed itself into his head. He strengthened the already iron grip on himself, and surrendered.

He imagined the detective… The raven was beneath him.

The blazing body gripped him with all the fire that could destroy a man from the inside out. The imaginary person in front of him's eyes were squinting tight, and Raito felt himself caught in an unholy haze. That man. Oh, that wretched, heathen, ugly… _beautiful_ man below him… He writhed, he moaned… Oh, how he moaned. _Cried_ out… screamed.

Out of the blue, Raito gave a sharp thrust up into the hand that mirrored the sweltering insides of his enemy. He immediately pictured the man jerking with ecstasy around him… at the trigger of obvious kind. He rocked and swayed his thighs, moaning and kneading into the imaginary being… All of The brunette's thoughts were doused in a fleet of stars as he enveloped himself in pleasure…

Before long, he could connect with that familiar, wild pulse that ignited below his belly.

With a careless scream, his body jerked and the final gratification spilled before him.

The man then collapsed in a sweaty exhaustion on his bed.

Never would he have guessed that such an innocent activity… would grant him so much pain.

Raito grimaced at what he had done. Frantically, he used the blanket to cleanse the mess he created and get the evidence out of his sight. The flames under his skin turned dark, cursing him once again for his evil infatuation and lust. The auburn-haired man tucked himself in with a shiver.

Still, though… he returned to the grim hugging of the pillow.

As his brain started to relax from that dreadful deed, another image took form in the dark plane beneath his eyelids. The groping of the bedding returned. And, of course, he imagined L. He slid his palm over his invisible partner's chest. The brunette brought it to the center, and pretended he could feel the hushed beating underneath. The fiery heat from between his legs was still lingering slightly, teasing the man from the darkest corners of his brain.

Raito gave a sinister expression as the sound under his fingers grew husher, and husher… and husher yet…

The raven-haired detective was dying in his arms.

Kira had conquered all.

The arousal continued to pull at him. He laughed, cried, and strained himself all at the same time.

"_Be mine, Ryuuzaki…"_ He whispered into the haze, _"Or you will suffer."_

He laughed, and squeezed the pillow as hard as he could… as if crushing the dead body of his so-called "friend" beneath his victorious arms. The sick joy splattered onto his face in a sadistic smile. After a few blissful moments, he drifted on to sleep.

_"I am Kira."_

--

_Kyrie e__leison..._

--

**So, tell me if ya liked it.**

**Another thing… If you haven't noticed, this fic was somewhat inspired by a little musical number from a certain Disney film. Free cookie if you're a super cartoon geek like I am and know what I'm talking about. XD Bye!**

**P.S. This _may_ be continued. I dunno.**


End file.
